Writing a Letter to You
by Fire.Bird.Fly
Summary: A story in which Hinata confesses her love to someone through a letter. It'd be nice if it actually happened.  'Get it? Basically, all in all, I mean this... 1-4-3. I love you.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in EONS, but I just wrote this new story thingy, so enjoy and please review or my friends will think I'm a loser.**

_Dear Gaara,_

_Hello. I know you will never read this, but I don't mind that. I have a lot of things to tell you, or ask you. _

_10, in fact._

_First of all. I know how you feel. I know how it feels to be lonely and lost, as though even if you disappear nothing would change. Except money expenses for food and stuff. _

_Second. Don't give up!_

_Third. Just think of me and SMILE._

_Fourth. Am I your friend? _

_Fifth. Alright. We can do it together!_

_Six. When you think everything's over, the world is rotten, no one loves you, that you don't have a place in the world… Give me a call._

_Seven. Do you know what 1-4-3 stands for? _

_Eight. 1-4-3, 1-4-3, 1-4-3!_

_Nine. It's getting closer to the truth. Just wait to find out. _

_Ten. I admit it. I lied. I made these all up. This is the truth behind it. Basically, this is what it all means-_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_1-4-3_

_Do you understand? I-LOVE-YOU. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Love you all! Thanks for reviewing, even though I only got, like, what? Ah. 0. Jokes. I got, like, 2. Thanks. A. Freaking. Lot. No matter. Thanks anyway. Really. Ha. Ha. I don't care at all. That's right. HA. FREAKING. HA.**

**Jokes. I do care. SO REVIEW!**

Chapter 2.

Gaara sighed, picked up his pencil, and sighed again. He looked down, rubbing his temples in frustration.

_Ah. _He thought dimly. _I will get a headache. _

He glanced down irritably, squinting down angrily at the paper.

_Dear Hinata._

_Hello. _

He needed to tell her. If he didn't, it would kill him. Literally. He could imagine the headlines; **Kazekage found dead in room due to death from love!**

Nice. Real smooth. Not.

No. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

… Or could he?

His mind changed as quickly as the sun can rise; he picked up his pencil once more. He hesitated, wondering, then quickly scratched something down, breathing as though he'd run a marathon race.

He reached down with shaking fingers, attempted to seal the envelope and stuck an expression on his face he hoped was close to normal. He walked as quickly as he could out his house, hoping no one was awake yet. He gulped, tip-toeing to the door.

He felt like he was breaking a law.

A rule.

Crossing a line.

He gulped again, tugging on his gourd's strap that hung around his small but sturdy chest. He huffed, and slipped out the door into the fine drizzle, heading towards the closest mailbox. He hesitated, put his hand through the flap… Then took it out.

No, he couldn't. What was he thinking? Was he stupid? God.

_Get a grip, idiot! _He scolded himself. Wait. Something was wrong. _But I'm not an idiot. _Ah. So that was it.

Pondering and thinking, Gaara didn't notice the large bird stamping its large scaly feet on a big branch up above. Had he not been contemplating something important, he would've noticed for sure.

He put his hand into the box again, closing his eyes like he was eating a lemon, or a bug (Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!).

**SQUAKK!**

Gaara jumped, higher than he'd ever jumped BY HIMSELF in his life. And mind you, Gaara was rather excellent at high jump. And. Oh, shit. His blood ran cold. He froze. His hair turned grey (Jokes!).

He had dropped the letter. Teeth chattering now, he wondered how he was to get it out. This was a ninja village, so obviously there was something preventing other people from getting things out using their abilities. You were only able to put something in. How the letterbox did it, nobody knew.

He gulped, filled with worry. What if someone read it? Picked it up? Sliced it open? Showed to the recipient? No, he couldn't think about that. NOooooooooo.

Now shaking like he had a fever, Gaara proceeded to pace around the letterbox in a mad frenzy, nibbling his nails, something he did not do, EVER. Note that down. EVER.

"Gaara!" He jumped, once more, as though shocked by electricity.

"Yes? What is it?" He said, attempting to sound normal.

The person froze. He squinted. Oh, it was Temari.

"Um… May be you should come in."

"Why? I'm fine out here."

"Uh… It's actually hailing."

Oh. Yes. So it was. Gaara looked up. Got hit in the eye. Decided the letter could wait.

"Oh, so, Gaara, what were you doing out there?"

"Me? Oh, um… There was some… pretty… grass."

"…. Was there now?"

Luckily, although Temari knew he was lying, she didn't question. She already knew, after all. Near a mailbox so early in the morning? It could mean only one thing, after all.

Gaara glanced outside again, worried once more. But wait. He sighed. Oh, Jesus. He worried for nothing. He smiled faintly. He had just remembered, he had changed it last minute.

_Dear Hinata. _

_Hello. 1-4-3. It means __I love you.__ I hate you. _

_From Gaara_

But wait. Gaara frowned. He was having a lot of mood swings today. Didn't he say he hated her? No. Couldn't be. He couldn't have. He was sure of it. He smiled again. He was sure.


End file.
